


Angel Unfallen

by eurydice72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice72/pseuds/eurydice72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was a child, she was an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Unfallen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble prompt #156, "intimidating."

When he was a child, she was an angel, pale perfection, gentle in her tending, fierce in her defense. Beauty was more than the image she projected. It was the light of her soul shining through every ugliness that came her way.

Now that he’s an adult, Mordred sees Morgana with a man’s eyes. He watches the delicacy of her throat as she laughs, his gaze drifting downward to the swells of soft flesh she’s so artfully displayed. He lingers on the twist of her ruby lips when her smile settles into a knowing smirk, because she knows what her companion is truly paying attention to and it’s not the conversation happening around them. He’s locked by the intelligent gleam in her eyes, green tonight though he’d swear he’s seen them shift to blue more than once. To him, she’s still an angel, but untouchable, regardless of how many times she pulls him into her confidence. She acts like they’re on the same side, as if he’s the only one who can see through the shams the others project, and perhaps he can, but that doesn’t mean he’s bereft of his own artifice.

Because in those moments, he wants nothing more than to kiss her until he can’t breathe, touch her as if she belongs to him, claim her as no other man has dared to venture.

He doesn’t, though. He can’t. The same beauty that drew him to her as a boy now holds him at arm’s length, whispering words of doubt he could ever be worthy of her attention until they are his truth as well.

She will have to fall before he dares.

But if she falls, so will he.


End file.
